Et si ?
by MrBloodline
Summary: Harry et Ron sont pris d'un doute : Et si Hermione avait quelque chose à cacher sur sa sexualité ?


**Notes de l'auteur : C'est la deuxième fois que je m'essaye sur du Harry Potter, et j'espère avoir fait du bon boulot, malgré que ce soit un peu (voir très) OOC. Je n'ai pas lu les livres depuis un bon moment, donc il est possible que les caractères de Ron et Harry soient différents. M'enfin, c'est à vous de jugez. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, même pour dire que c'est de la merde. Une review, ça sert aussi à ça après tout. Pour l'instant, c'est un OneShot, mais si l'idée plait, je ferait surement une suite. Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture. :)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à la formidable JK Rowling. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes.**

* * *

Il n'y avait que peu de moment dans la journée où Ron et Harry pouvaient être seuls. En effet, la plupart du temps, ils étaient accompagnés par Hermione. Et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, c'était en général dans le dortoir des garçons, où personne en connaissait le sens du mot « intimité ». Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où Ron pouvait confier quelque chose d'important à Harry. C'est donc pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie que le rouquin décida d'enfin parler à son meilleur ami. Après tout, la plupart des élèves rattrapaient leur nuit durant ce cour. Personne ne ferait attention à eux. Et puis, Hermione était assise plus loin, incapable d'entendre ce que pouvait bien dire les deux garçons.

« Dit, tu pense que Hermione pourrait être … ? enfin, tu sait ... », fit le rouquin à voix basse.

Harry, somnolant un peu, jeta un regard incompréhensif à Ron.

« Être quoi ? », Demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

« Ben … tu sait … une … enfin, je pense pas qu'elle le soit mais comme elle traine qu'avec nous deux en général ... » balbutia le rouquin en rougissant.

« Je comprend toujours pas ... »

Ron jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre, puis se pencha un peu plus vers Harry, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me demande si elle n'est pas lesbienne. »

A cet instant, Harry se demanda si son ami ne se fichait pas de lui. Mas étant donné l'expression de celui-ci, il ne pouvait qu'être sérieux.

« Hermione ? Lesbienne? », murmura-t-il.

Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Hermione était plutôt discrète sur sa vie privée, et ne confiait que peu de choses au deux garçons. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu la brune en couple avec un garçon. Il y avait eu Krum bien entendu, mais Harry savait de source sûre que ces deux-là n'avaient jamais dépassés le stade de l'amitié.

« Ça va ? », lui demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet. « T'es tout blanc ... »

« Je croit que je suis juste choquée ... », répondit Harry. « C'est … bizarre … j'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse l'être ... »

« Moi non plus », confia le rouquin. « Mais regarde un peu mieux ... »

Il désigna d'un bref signe de tête la table où Hermione était assise. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec sa voisine, ce qui était étrange, puisqu'elle avait en général l'habitude de suivre les cours de façon assidue et sérieuse. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle buvait littéralement les paroles de sa voisine, et souriait de toute ses dents. Et pas le genre de sourire poli. Un sourire sincère. Chose encore plus rare chez elle.

« Oh putain ... », murmura Harry. « Elle sourit jamais comme ça avec nous ... »

« T'a vue ça ? Et encore c'est pas tout ! Je l'ai vue trainée avec Luna dans le parc l'autre jour. Et elle faisait exactement les même truc qu'avec cette fille. Le sourire, et tout et tout ! »

Harry était stupéfait. Certes, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela que son amie puisse être lesbienne. Mais cela l'étonnait quand même. Il fut d'ailleurs incapable de penser à autre chose durant le reste de la journée. Et visiblement, c'était la même chose pour Ron, qui la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance durant le dîner.

« C'est Ginny qu'elle regarde comme ça ? », demanda-t-il a Harry à voix basse.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, incapable de lui fournir réponse qui pourrait le satisfaire. Hermione pouvait très bien regarder quelqu'un d'autre après tout. Fille comme garçon.

« Il faut qu'on sache », reprit très sérieusement le rouquin à voix basse. « Ça va me rendre fou cette histoire ! »

« Donc, j'avais raison ? T'en pince pour elle par vrai ? », demanda Harry.

Ron se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de reporter son attention sur son plat. Harry, lui, décida de ne rien demandé à Hermione. Déjà, parce que c'était sa vie privée, et ensuite, parce que les colères d'Hermione pouvaient être terrifiantes ...


End file.
